mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000772
Category:Matches Combatants thumb|left Ghetto Gang vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley & Grappler Match Text October 25, 1979 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs into the ring. He lifts the microphone to his lips and begins the announcement. “Our next match of the evening is a semifinal match in the Mississippi State Tag Team Title Tournament. It is set for one fall with a thirty-minute time limit. The referee for the match is Tom Jackson.” The crowd cheers. “Walk This Way” by Aerosmith begins to play. Grappler, Seth and Jessica walk down the aisle to the ring. Littleton says, “Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Jessica, from Starkville, MS, at a combined weight of 471 pounds, ‘Sensational’ Seth Greeley and Grappler!!” The crowd cheers wildly. Seth and Grappler climb onto the ring apron and play to the crowd. The music changes to “Blue Collar Man” by Styx. The crowd begins to boo. Chad and Joe walk to the ring. They climb onto the ring apron. Littleton says, “Their opponents, from Memphis, TN, at a combined weight of 572 pounds, Chad ‘Flame’ Young and Joe Blow … the Ghetto Gang!!” The crowd boos wildly. Jackson calls for the bell. Chad and Seth circle each other. They lock up. Chad brings Seth into a side headlock. Seth backs Chad into the ropes. Jackson calls for a break. Chad releases the hold. Seth backs away. They circle around each other again. They lock up again. Seth takes Chad down with an arm drag into an armbar. Chad gets back to his feet. Seth applies an arm wringer and tags Grappler. Grappler climbs into the ring and applies an arm wringer on Chad’s other arm. Grappler and Seth cinch armbars close to the shoulders and drop Chad facefirst. Seth climbs out of the ring. Grappler drops a knee into Chad’s shoulder. Chad gets to his knees a moment later. Grappler tags Seth. Seth springboards onto the top rope and drops a leg across Chad’s shoulders. Seth applies an armbar and rolls Chad into a cradle. Jackson gets into position, but Chad kicks out before the one count. Chad gets up with the help of the ropes. Jackson calls for Seth to break the armbar. Seth takes him back to the mat with an arm drag into an armbar. Seth drops a leg across Chad’s arm. Seth drags Chad over to his corner and tags in Grappler. Grappler stomps on Chad’s shoulder as he climbs into the ring. Seth leaves the ring. Grappler picks Chad up and places him against the ropes. Grappler whips Chad across the ring. He telegraphs a backdrop that Chad jumps over. Chad bounces off the opposite ropes. Grappler plants him into the mat with a spinebuster slam. He tags in Seth. Seth leaps to the top rope for a moonsault. Grappler shoves his legs away, and Seth crashes onto the top turnbuckle. Grappler grabs him from behind and drills him into the mat with the Hangman. Jessica starts screaming at Grappler. Grappler ignores her and rolls Chad on top of Seth. Jackson looks befuddled with the whole situation, but he gets down to count … one … two … three!! Littleton grabs the microphone as Grappler leaves the ringside area. He announces, “The winners of the match, advancing to the finals tonight, are the Ghetto Gang!!” The crowd boos terribly. Category:Feuds